Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid cosmetic having a high moisturizing effect as well as an excellent feeling in use. Further, the present invention relates to a liquid cosmetic that can exhibit a smooth and fresh feeling without stickiness despite formulation of a large amount of a moisturizing agent.
Background Art
For low viscous liquid cosmetics such as skin lotions, fresh and refreshing feelings are essential when they are applied to the skin.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses that stickiness and frictional sensation caused by a salicylic acid derivative applied as a skin-whitening component in the formulation were suppressed by a microemulsion with a small amount of an oil component formulated thereinto. However, the amount of the moisturizing agent formulated in the cosmetic disclosed in Patent Document 1 is at most around 10% by mass and if the amount of the moisturizing agent is increased to the level higher than that in order to enhance the moisturizing effect, stickiness due to such amount of the moisturizing agent could not be sufficiently alleviated and richness was insufficient in some cases.
On the other hand, Patent Document 2 discloses that a sheet-like cosmetic impregnated with a cosmetic containing a tea extract and/or caffeine and sodium polyacrylate is not irritant to the skin, is excellent in skin astringent feeling and moist feeling, and has an excellent improving effect on skin sagging. Specifically, Patent Document 2 teaches that the skin irritation subject to the conventional active components such as caffeine, having a skin astringent effect, may be alleviated by sodium polyacrylate. However, the impacts on stickiness and the like due to moisturizing agents have not been investigated at all.